


A Green Mile (Oneshot)

by Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots (Raven_Cobblepot)



Category: The Green Mile (1999)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots
Summary: Ellena ends up having to talk with her brother Paul on the way to work about staying with him.Dedicated to @Eddie_Jones_935 a friend who isn't on this site but on Wattpad.





	A Green Mile (Oneshot)

Ellena was going through a tough time, staying at her friend's just wasn't cutting it. She had hoped that once she met up with her brother Paul that he would let her stay with him. As she got up she went over and grabbed her work clothes. She worked up at the prison in Cold Mountain, thanks to her brother. She liked to tell her friends and coworkers that she had begged for the job when in reality she didn't. Once she was dressed, she was on her way to work.

She was relieved when she had caught up with her brother on her way to work. She smiled as she ran up to him. "Hey, I haven't seen you in a while!"

"I could say the same about you, how have you been?" He lit up with a smile, he was happy to see her.

She smiled at him, "I have been doing great, life has been a bit boring though. But we keep going. So, how have you and Janice been?" She asked as she adjusted her hat.

"We have been doing wonderful, thank you for asking. I am glad to see everything is going great for you." He stood there and tipped his hat when he saw one of his work friends walk past them.

She smiled softly, "It's no problem, Paul. I miss you guys." She said pulling out her brothers favorite kind of cookie. "Here I made this for you, it's, of‌ ‌course, your favorite."

"We missed you too, we are happy to have you here with us." He eyes the cookie, well isn't that just sweet he thought. "Thank you, I will have to give you something in return later on."

She shook her head, "Its fine." She sighed, something was going on but she didn't want to talk about it.

Paul noticed something was off with his sister, but he didn't want to pry into anything, but he had to ask, "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not Paul, life lately has been terrible. My home is gone, so, I have been staying with a friend of mine. If only Ma and Pa were still here.." She wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, Ellena, why didn't you say anything to me sooner? I could have you helped you find a home to live in or let you stay with my wife and me." He pulled her into a hug.

Ellena hugged him tightly, "I need help Paul, my friend is going through a tough time and I need a place stay just for a little while until I find a new home. I promise I'll be out of your hair." She cries harder.

"Don't worry about it you can stay as long as you need too. We would love to have you with us. I will come over and help pack whatever items you have and bring them on over." He hugged her back and smiled.

She smiled, nodding her head as she wipes her tears away once more from her eyes. "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"Hal and I talked, he wants me to get used the place, so, when Percy leaves, I can fill in." She smiled. "Remember when we were kids and we would run and slide on the dirt?" She added.

"I remember that mostly because when I took off and slid through the dirt I ended up tripping and going right into the neighbor's trash can." Paul let out a chuckle, he then got a running start and slid on the dirt. Coming to skidding stop once he reached the gate.

Ellena chuckles as she runs up and skids to a stop. "Eh, what's up doc?" She runs and slides through bumping into Percy, Ellena saves herself from falling but Percy on the other hand not so much...

Paul couldn't help but laugh at seeing Percy fall over. Percy, on‌ ‌the‌ ‌other‌ ‌hand,t finding any of this funny, he looked up at Ellena with a stern look on his face.

"Percy, I suggest you straighten yourself up and calm down before you do something." Paul walked over glaring at him.

Ellena then hid behind her brother, "Sorry...Percy." Tears began to form in her eyes.

"You best be sorry," Percy said her with a slight smirk, he enjoyed seeing someone who was intimidated by him.

"Percy, back off and get to work, last I checked you had paperwork to go through." Paul crossed his arms.

They both watched him walk off, mumbling to himself.

Ellena hugged her brother, "I wasn't trying to bump into him, it was either him or Hal." She points out where he is at and smiles. "I didn't want to ruin his suit."

"I don't think Hal would have minded if you got a little dirt on him, you know how easy he is on you." Paul teased her.

She nods her head, "Yeah you are right on that. But it is better to see Percy get hi instead." She giggled.

He chuckled softly, "I have to admit that was a huge highlight for my day. He is probably going to brood about it all day now, oh, well."

Ellena smiles and laughs. They both head inside to start their workday


End file.
